Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a light-emitting diode (LED) package having improved light extraction efficiency.
An LED package may include a light-transmissive layer and a coating layer, which are located in the vicinity of an LED to improve extraction efficiency of light emitted by the LED. In recent years, with a reduction in the size of LEDs, an LED package including a stable light-transmissive layer and coating layer capable of effectively increasing light extraction efficiency is required.